Great Teacher Alucard
by Lest Kingston
Summary: A simple and light alternate universe story about Alucard getting recruited to be a teacher in an english boarding school. Potential future pairings.


**Hello everybody. I hope you will enjoy this crossover, or whatever you call it. Lot's of OC...as its alternave universe.**

* * *

**  
At the Victoria mansion...  
**  
The family was having dinner in the grand room. The two adults sitting at each extremities of the long table, eating their dinner silently. The young lady was seated in the middle on the table, amidst the two adults.**  
**Between two mouthfuls of steak the elderly man addressed himself in English to the young lady. "Seras, this year you will be going to Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's School. She's a friend of mine."  
**  
**"Dear, are you sure it is okay for her to go in such a school? She's not even our daughter." Coldly added with disdain the old but yet sophisticated woman, speaking like if Seras wasn't here. 

The man readjusted his necktie. Took his glass and swallowed a mouthful of wine. "I'm Harry's brother, she's his daughter. I hope that someday you'll understand that to my eyes, she's like my own daughter." he replied calmly, smirking to his wife.  
Really moved by the comment, her hands crumpled the table sheet. She got up all of a sudden and left the room knocking off her glass of wine over the table, also bearing an awful rictus all the way out.

"Don't vent your anger on the servant, please." he yelled at her laughing out loud. A few seconds of joy later he casted a glance at Seras. She had obviously been laughing with him if you judged by the peachy tint of her face.  
Interesting himself back to his dinner, he continued. "So Seras, what do you think about this? This is a very special school, I guarantee you won't get bored there." he said strangely smiling.

Seras dropped fork and knife on the table and started to answer him with shyness. "Well... Uncle... I would be glad to go there. If you say this school is good for me, then it is. I came from Britain to live with you. You always have been so kind with me since my parents died and that's why I will always trust you with the bottom of my heart."

William got moved by the emotion contained in her voice. Scratching the back of his head, embarrassed by the confidence she had just put in him, he just answered. "Well, it's nothing; I always wanted to have a daughter anyway. Tough you aren't very opened to others, you will make friends. Trust me, you won't get bored there. You may even blame me for sending you there in the end." he replied, furtively throwing at her a fatherly gaze.

**  
In the town, somewhere in a dark dead end...**

"Alucard..." the grinning young man seemed to be asking to his friend who's leaning idle on the dead end's bottom wall. "Are you going to give me a hand on those freaks?" he continued, throwing away something that looked like wires. A dozen of vampire minions were surrounding them, but he seemed totally thoughtless about that.

Getting no response Walter pulled back his wires cutting down in tiny pieces 5 freaks, which were a few meters from them. "Come on Alucard, don't you see we are getting overwhelmed, give me a hand. Plus that the head vampire is about to show himself soon, don't you see I just killed his little favorites. I'll leave him to your hands."

The tall, tenebrous, red clad and black haired man sighed. "Walter, I am tired of this..." he said, standing up, but with a huge pistol in a hand. He seems to take aim at something through the dust haze that the dead vampires formed.  
Then he fired. A few seconds later a horrid scream of agony could be heard coming from the dust cloud. "Seems you got him. Like usual." Walter said rubbing his chin.

A few seconds later. "So, you don't enjoy killing demons and freaks anymore?" he asked dubious, moving his hands to send his razor wires at the now master less vampires, which were running all around like headless chickens..  
Alucard lowered his gun. "Besides that, I am also tired that you have the habit to cut them is such little pieces that they form annoying dust hazes instead of the classical dust piles..." he said, sounding extremely bored.

Walter started to laugh as he started to shed the last vampires with only one slice this time, they finished the same way as their master, that is to say as little dust piles.  
Now patting Alucard in the back he started to say. "Ahahah... Alucard, even when you got the blues you are still making fun as I can see."  
"That wasn't supposed to be fun."Alucard sighed again as they started to walk back to their car...  
"I thought of finding another job to kill my boredom for some time you know... I filled an application for a job of high school teacher yesterday." he said embarrassed as he sat in the car.

The young Walter, which was about to open his door, froze dead on place, and then he started to point at him through the window pane.  
"You? A teacher? AHAHAHAHAHAH" he screamed taking hold of his tummy, now laughing twice as loud as before.  
Alucard groused. "Just...Get in and get rolling you bastard..."

**  
At Hellsing High School chairman's office...**

A man entered the office "Ah! Every preparation is ready!" "Who was that by the way?" asked the skinny silver haired man.

The chairwoman hanged the phone back, a wide grin on her face. "It was William Victoria, one of our superintendents. He wants us to take his daughter in high school terms this year."

Maxwell's happiness faded away, now showing an anxious expression. "But... Sir Integra... We can't take more students... Father Anderson's class room is already full."  
Integra lighted a cigar. Exhaling a smoke cloud she answered. "Don't worry Maxwell; this year budget has been extended especially for her." she announced impishly.

Maxwell sat on a chair, holding his breath, he sarcastically let out. "Well... So... If I understand properly, you ask me to hire another teacher in order to split the class in two at the very last moment?!" he finished his sentence quite on an angry tone by the way. As sole reaction Integra just puffed another cloud of white smoke and calmly answers "I am aware that the beginning of the terms are in two days but. Yes, that's it."

A few moments later he was squatting in a corner of the room staring blank like an empty shell.  
"You shouldn't worry that much Maxwell. If it bothers you, I will take care of the recruitment tomorrow. And you'll take care of the paperwork, ok?"  
Maxwell stood up slowly, tears of gratefulness washing his eyes. "Thank you Integra!" Then he just left the room.

**  
Job Interview...**

Alucard was walking in the corridor, heading for the chairman's office; he had been walking by beautiful marble stairways, ornate ceiling lights and such sumptuous stuff since a few minutes now.  
_"Mhh, this rich bastard's school is really nice, Victorian style architecture, wonderful paintings, I never thought of a school to be like this, this is a veritable palace. At least, I'm in my element here, Ahahah..." _he thought, adjusting a last time his tuxedo and brushing back his hairs.

He opened the heavy green door of the office and cooked his head inside. Alucard waved a hand to expressing sympathy. "Hello, is there anybody? I came for the job interview." he said playfully.  
The room was plunged in obscurity. The curtains were shut and only the massive desk's light were on.  
_"So the chairman of this school enjoy dark places, mhhh" he wondered.  
_  
"You are Alexander Lucard, aren't you?" a strict but yet moved voice asked him. She tried to hide that she was impressed by the standing of the guy.  
Alucard turned back staring down dubious at his supposed boss over his glasses. _"Why does she dress like a man?"_ _he thought.  
_Integra stared at him expressionless for a few seconds. Then she smiled and said "If you are wondering why I am cross dressing, this is to avoid sexual harassment from perverts like you."  
He laughed of pleasure that that his boss was such had such an interesting personality. "Ho my, you are quite something aren't you..." he teased her back.  
"Don't waste your words vampire, you're hired..." she interrupted point blank. "You start the teaching tomorrow 9am with class 1-B. But, there's one condition."  
"And what's the condition?" he asked, bearing a seductive smirk, interested by her repartee. _"So she really thinks that I am a vampire..."  
_"You'll have to lodge in the school and you will be taking care of your students need at every moment, they are full time boarders."  
He started to look worried. "Well, I am more like a cave dweller you know..."**  
**"Just forget about the basement, it's filled with wine and random stuff of the students." she retorted, exposing a faint smile.  
Disappointment could be clearly seen on his face, but he resigned himself to do so. _"I think I'll be enjoying this job after all."_  
"Well thank you for the job; I am really looking forward the start of the new terms." He replied. His cheeks started to take a peachy tint because she glared at him.  
"Is...there something wrong?" he asked embarrassed. _"Gosh, her gaze is unbreakable, no one made me blush like that since 1885."_ he thought amused.  
He got cut of his thought when she moved the key ring in front of his nose. "What are you waiting to take your keys? There's an apartment at the last floor for you."

**  
A few minutes later...**

Maxwell entered the office. "Integra-sama, I saw you selected Alexander Lucard for the job." he said taking a look at the curriculum. "So, you think its okay to hire a guy that has such a history, let me quote him."

"Former Prince of Walachia, Vlad Tepes the impaler, Former Hitman and Demon Hunter, and that's the best one: Last vampire of the nosferatu bloodline." he finished giving Integra the ultimate despise expression.

She lighted a cigar and told him to gtfo the polite way. "Yes I did read all of this, that's why I hired him; I think he's an interesting guy. And he seems perfectly fitted for the job."

"You are senseless! What will happen if he ever crosses father Anderson's way!? Plus this guy seems to be the real deal, I passed by him in the corridor, damn he's scary." Maxwell yelled at a statue like Integra.

"Maxwell. We'll just handle it. We are a very...special school... don't you forgot?"

**  
In front of the school 8AM, the day just after...**

Seras is standing in front of the massive gate, catching her breath back. "Here it is... I hope that I'm not late..." she told to herself. _"Why did Uncle drop me so far away from here..."_she finished in thoughts.

"You're hoping that you are not what?" asked a giggling voice behind her.

"That I am not late." she answers standing up. "Wait...a second, who are you? Where did you come from!? I didn't even hear you coming!?!" she asked back rotating stop-start like a robot to face the person who startled her.

"Hi, I am Zukia! As you can see I am a werecat, I can move very fast, faster than your eyes could ever see. And you, who are you?" she answered cheerfully, making her two cat-like ears wriggle on the top of her head.

Seras steps back horrified. "A werewhat?!" she asks now leaning against the gate. This just made Zukia giggle even more cheerfully. "  
Seras' inner theater:_ "Go away from me you monster!"  
_  
She took at look at the girl with cat ears standing in front of her, wearing the same uniform. "Don't worry; I'm not going to eat you!" she said with the cutest expression she could render.  
Seras' inner theater:_ "Zukia... let's be friends forever, you are so cute and innocent, I want you to be my teddy bear when I am sleeping naked in my bed..."_

Coming back to her senses, she found Zukia smelling her clothes. "What... are...you doing?" Seras asked embarrassed.  
"My my, you are already a well grown up lady." Zukia teased her. You are about 18 aren't you?

Seras stared at her blushing of surprise. "How did you know?"  
"I am the best to guess people's age! Just by smelling them." she retorted thumbing up at her. "So... What's your name?"

Seras was delighted to fall back in a quite normal conversation. (A/n: Well, obviously, speaking to a werecat girl in school uniform that can guess your age just by smelling you is normal...)  
"My name is Seras Victoria... I am sixth-form class 1-B according to my letter." she told her as she pointed her cloth bag, on the ground, next to Zukia's one to show her that she was also a boarder.

Zukia eyes started to sparkle, nearly washing in tears. "Hoooo, my letter says 1-B too! So well be in the same class! Let's be friends!" he said now hugging Seras and jumping at the same time, like no one ever did.

* * *

**You do the comments, not me. If you got ideas, let me know.  
Thanks again to The Vampire Stalker for letting me borrow Zukia. -chuckles-  
By the way, I won't update this story before 1 month, or maybe 1 year. Depends how I will be doing in medicine studies.  
**


End file.
